San Valentin
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Quién dice que las coincidencias no existen? ¿Qué solo existe lo inevitable? bueno quien escribió esta frase tenia mucha razón ya que todo es posible y con mayor razón el dia de hoy... El dia de los enamorados.
1. Chapter 1

_**SAN VALENTIN**_

 _Era el día 14 de febrero, San Valentín o mejor dicho el día de los enamorados, que emoción para muchos, decepción para otros… otros referidos a mí._

 _Ya no era novedad que siempre en esta fecha estaba solo pero para ser sincero no me molestaba en lo absoluto ya que amo mi libertad, amo mi soledad, mi espacio… Amo que no me controlen ni que me presionen y por sobre todas las cosas amo no estar dándole explicaciones a nadie por lo que hago o por lo que dejo de hacer._

 _Bueno no negare que igual he salido con mujeres pero nada serio en verdad pero si dependiera de mi queridísimo primo yo ya estaría casado, con casa, con hijos y hasta con un perro y un gato…_

 _Ese hombre por Dios, yo no entiendo cual es la maldita manía de Eriol en buscarme pareja, si yo soy feliz así… Aun recuerdo la platica que tuvimos hace un par de días._

 _En una lujosa habitación._

 _Si Eriol (moviendo la cabeza) esa es mi opinión._

 _Pero Shaoran por favor (mirándome) tienes que sentar cabeza ya no estas en edad para regodearte - me dice el._

 _Yo solo lo mire._

 _Se te va a pasar el tren, créeme._

 _Solté unas pequeñas carcajadas y dije: Tú sabes que no me preocupa eso._

 _Lo se - contesto rápidamente, pero acuérdate que mi tía quiere nietos y como vas tu (sonríe) los tendrás en el 2030._

 _Y si así fuera que - le dije en tono de molestia, tu y mi madre me van a matar._

 _Me senté de golpe en mi sillón favorito mientras que el camino hacia a mí diciendo:_

 _Tú sabes bien que ella y yo solo queremos tu felicidad (mirándome)_

 _Pero yo soy feliz así (mirándolo) a mi manera._

 _Pero tu manera esta mal Shaoran (moviendo la cabeza) acaso no deseas que te quieran, que te amen, que te hagan sentir especial._

 _Yo solo lo miraba y pensaba a la vez en estrangularlo por que ya me estaba sacando de quicio._

 _Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a volverte a enamorar._

 _Al escuchar eso reaccione y le dije: ¿Y que te hace pensar que ya me había enamorado?_

 _Mi primo se coloco a reír pero de una forma exagerada y eso no me gustaba para nada._

 _De verdad Eriol esta situación no me esta gustando así que puedes dejar de reírte de mi por que yo no soy burla de nadie._

 _¿Por qué eres tan profundo Li?_

 _Profundo - dije yo levantándome de mi asiento y caminando hacia el._

 _No te dije nada del otro mundo Shaoran (sonriendo) aparte tu sabes que lo que te dije es verdad._

 _Comencé a fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué me hace esto? Odio que empiece con este jueguito de palabras._

 _Acaso ya te olvidaste de Sakura Kinomoto._

 _Sakura Kinomoto - dije para mi mismo y cruzándome de brazos le conteste: No se de que hablas._

 _Ah entonces era mi impresión lo que vi durante años (me mira) verdad._

 _Eh… si lo fue - dije casi tartamudeando y moviendo mi cabeza._

 _El solo sonrió…_

 _Bueno pero haber primo - dije mirándolo y tomándolo del brazo, en verdad agradezco tus buenas intenciones y si ya no hay nada mas que decir - empecé a caminar con el hacia la entrada del departamento… ahora te puedes ir, dije al ultimo y abriendo la puerta._

 _Vi salir a Eriol por el umbral y cuando lo hizo sentí un gran alivio así que solté un suspiro, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando veo una cabeza asomarse._

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres de nuevo? - conteste en un tono de molestia._

 _Prometo no molestarte mas (mirándome) si haces algo sin chistar._

 _Lo prometes - dije abriendo un poco más la puerta._

 _Te lo juro - contesto con una sonrisa demasiada sospechosa._

 _Okey entonces te escucho - respondí._

 _Te hice una cita para el día 14 de febrero._

 _¿San Valentín? - dije asombrado, no tu estas loco (moviendo la cabeza)_

 _Acuérdate que lo prometiste - me dice serio._

 _Esta bien - dije con voz de resignación._

 _Y así paso todo, ahora me encuentro en el dichoso lugar de encuentro, el Parque Ueno, mire la hora en mi reloj y este marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde, faltaba solo media hora para encontrarme con la dichosa cita, solo espero que esto resulte bien - dije sentándome en una de las bancas._

 _Todo sea para sacarme al fastidioso Eriol de encima, por fin podre respirar tranquilo._

 _Pasaron los minutos, los eternos minutos y lo único que hacia era mirar la rosa roja que tenia entre mis manos, según mi primo esta era la forma en que mi acompañante me reconocería._

 _Levante mi mirada y observe que en el parque habían varias personas paseando, claro todos estaban celebrando el día de los enamorados._

 _Se reían, se abrazaban, se besaban (moví mi cabeza) hay Dios hasta en el aire se sentía la atmosfera del Amor y de la Amistad…_

 _Justo en ese instante me fije que para mi desgracia todas las personas que pasaban por delante de mi llevaban rosas, rosas de todos lo colores y los tamaños, esto si que iba a ser difícil y no faltaban mas de 10 minutos para que dieran las 5._

 _Tenia que hacer algo y rápido, piensa Shaoran - me dije levantándome del asiento, que fue lo ultimo que te dijo esa noche…_

 _Maldita sea no lo recordaba, comencé a dar pasos de un lado para el otro pensando lo que Eriol me dijo, ¿Que era?_

 _Hasta que se me vinieron a mi mente sus palabras._

" _Tu acompañante tendrá un lindo prendedor en forma de…_

 _De pronto pare bruscamente y observe que al frente de mi una muchacha le regalaba un globo a un niño._

 _Esa imagen provoco que las palabras de mi primo se esfumaran de mi mente._

 _Pero esto no quedo así ya que la muchacha que miraba yo en ese momento se dio vuelta y no era más ni menos que Sakura Kinomoto._

 _Esto era una broma y una de pésimo gusto, maldito Eriol juro que te matare._


	2. Chapter 2

_**SAN VALENTIN**_

 _Ya había pasado una de mis fechas favoritas navidad y año nuevo, ahora se acercaba una de la más importante para la florería… San Valentín._

 _En ese día las ventas se disparaban al máximo ya que teníamos pedidos a montones, el Amor se sentía en todo el negocio y eso me gustaba mucho ya que me sentía realmente feliz poder ayudar a todas esas parejas._

 _Sakura ya tenemos listo el pedido de 500 rosas blancas y rojas para el evento de esta noche en el Hotel Estrella Naciente._

 _En serio - dije sonriendo felizmente ya que pensé que no alcanzaríamos a terminar ese gran pedido._

 _Si amiga me lo acaban de confirmar y en este momento ya esta en camino para allá - dice mi mejor amiga y socia Tomoyo Daidouji._

 _Que bueno Tommy - dije abrazándola, estoy tan feliz._

 _Y yo - dice soltándome, es nuestro primer gran pedido._

 _Si, así que espero - caminando de un lado para el otro, que todo resulte bien para poder seguir adelante y ganar esa licitación._

 _Ten fe amiga - me dice tomándome la mano, que ya veras que la conseguiremos._

 _Si - asentí con la cabeza, tienes razón._

 _Mi mejor amiga miro hacia la pared y sonrió diciéndome: Amiga ya van hacer las 4 ¿Tienes que arreglarte?_

 _Todavía sigues con ese tema Tomoyo - le dije yo._

 _Si (movió su cabeza) me prometiste que asistirías._

 _Pero sabes que no quiero ir - le dije moviendo mi cabeza, a mi no se me dan esto de las citas, hace bastante tiempo que no tengo un novio y…_

 _Pero nunca es tarde para darte una oportunidad - me volvió a decir._

 _Yo solo suspire y le dije: Yo no necesito darme oportunidades Tommy._

 _No digas eso Sakura (sonriendo) espérame aquí voy y vuelvo._

 _Al decir eso ella camina hacia la caja de la florería, habla con una de las muchachas encargadas y segundos después regresa a mi lado._

 _¿Qué pasa? - le pregunte yo._

 _Nada (mueve la cabeza) solo le dije a Kate que nos ausentaríamos por unas horas._

 _Pero no podemos hacer eso - le dije asombrada._

 _¿Por qué no? Somos las dueñas - me contesta tomándome de la mano._

 _Si lo se - le decía yo mientras ella me jalaba hacia las afueras del local._

 _Tienes que desligarte un poco de la florería Saku - me dice soltándome y mirándome, tienes que darles más responsabilidades y confianza a los muchachos._

 _Y lo hago - le dije mirándola seria._

 _Esta bien amiga se que lo haces pero ahora (sonríe) tenemos planes para ti así que vamos - dijo de nuevo tomándome de la mano._

 _Minutos después llegamos a mi departamento, lo bueno que estaba a un par de cuadras de nuestra florería._

 _Y ahora arreglarte - dice Tomoyo entrando en mi habitación, abrió las puertas de mi closet y comenzó a sacar una a una las prendas que tenia en su interior._

 _Este no - decía tirando una tenida de ropa al suelo, este tampoco - seguía diciendo, tantos colores apagados Sakurita._

 _Yo solo me limite a sentarme en mi cama y contemplar una hermosa foto de mis Padres que tenia en mi mesita de noche, se veían tan alegres, tan felices el uno con el otro, su amor era muy grande, tome el marco con mi mano derecha para acercarla a mi._

 _Mis Padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo hace siete años, solo quedamos Touya y yo, pero mi hermano es una persona muy ocupada ya que es Director en el Hospital de Tokio y la verdad es que no nos vemos mucho._

 _Sakura - dice Tomoyo colocándose al frente de mí._

 _Yo subí mi vista hacia ella sin decirle nada mientras que ella se sentó a mi lado._

 _Tus Padres realmente se veían felices en esa foto - me dice._

 _Asentí con mi cabeza un si diciendo: Ellos se querían mucho, siempre se lo demostraron (sonreí) de hecho por lo que recuerdo no falto un día en que se digieran lo mucho que se amaban._

 _¿No te gustaría sentir un Amor así? - me pregunto, ¿Un sentimiento creado por y para alguien?_

 _Tomoyo yo - le dije, claro que me gustaría pero la realidad es otra en estos tiempos estamos en el año 2015 y el Amor ya no es lo mismo de antes (mirándola) aparte ese Amor solo existe en las telenovelas, en los mangas o en los cuentos de Hadas (moviendo la cabeza) en esos cuentos románticos y cursis donde llega el Príncipe azul en su corcel blanco a salvar a la damisela en peligro._

 _¿Y quien dice que no Saku? - me pregunta de nuevo, puede que tu Príncipe este afuera esperándote._

 _¿Dónde? - dije riendo, ¿En el parque Ueno?_

 _Pero quien dice que no sea (sonríe) la cita de esta tarde._

 _Es que tu no entiendes - le dije mirando la foto que aun estaba en mis manos._

 _Claro que entiendo amiga - me dice, y lo que pasa es que tú tienes miedo._

 _¿Miedo? - le dije subiendo la vista hasta su rostro._

 _Así es (sonríe) tienes miedo a enamorarte y dejar de pensar en ese chico de la Preparatoria._

 _¿Chico? ¿Preparatoria? - me pregunte para mi misma y moviendo la cabeza le dije: No se de quien me hablas._

 _No por favor - dice ella parándose y caminando nuevamente hacia mi closet, no lo puedes estar diciendo en serio._

 _De verdad Tommy - le dije mirándola seriamente._

 _En serio - dice riendo, algunas veces te pasas._

 _Deje el marco de fotos en mi velador y me pare comenzando a caminar hacia ella._

 _Acaso no te acuerdas de ese muchacho que era estudiante de intercambio._

 _¿Estudiante de intercambio? - dije susurrando._

 _Como era que se llamaba - decía mi amiga aun sacando ropa de mi closet._

 _Se me vino a la mente su nombre… Shaoran Li - dije mirándola._

 _Como es que no me puedo acordar - seguía diciendo Tomoyo, era de origen chino y su primo era todo un bombón._

 _Su nombre era Shaoran Li Tomoyo - dije fuerte._

 _Mi amiga para de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y mirándome se ríe: Pensé que no te acordabas._

 _Es que yo - comencé a titubear._

 _No puede ser Saku - dice mirándose el reloj de pulsera, se nos esta haciendo tarde… Toma - me pasa un vestido color verde y me empuja al baño, ponte esto._

 _Tomoyo para - comencé a decir pero era tarde ya que esta totalmente encerrada en mi propio baño._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y salí de ahí, mi amiga me sonreía con su cara llena de felicidad._

 _Te ves hermosa Saku - me dijo._

 _Gracias - dije mirando hacia mis manos sentía un poco de vergüenza._

 _Bueno ya es hora de irnos (moviendo la cabeza) no podemos dejar esperando al galán._

 _Yo solo moví mi cabeza y me deje llevar por mi queridísima y loca mejor amiga._


	3. Chapter 3

_**SAN VALENTIN**_

 ** _Años antes…_**

 _¿Te gusta la nueva Preparatoria Shaoran? - me dice mi primo mirándome._

 _Te digo la verdad - le dije cruzándome de brazos._

 _Hay hombre por que con esa actitud - me dice sonriéndome._

 _¿Cuál? - dije haciendo una mueca con mis labios._

 _Se que te vas a acostumbrar - dice tocándome el hombro._

 _Bueno - dije mirándolo, por lo menos estoy contigo._

 _Eriol se ríe por mi comentario._

 _¿Por qué te ríes? - le dije frunciendo el ceño._

 _Por que fue muy romántica tu frase primito - me dice entre risas, yo se que me amas pero (mirando para todos lados) no es necesaria la cursilería._

 _Eres un estúpido - le dije dándole un golpe en el hombro._

 _Al hacer logre que mi primo perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con una de las profesoras del establecimiento que pasaba por ahí._

 _Eriol me miro con cara de querer matarme así que salí corriendo._

 _Espérate Shaoran - decía gritando el, que te daré tu merecido._

 _Yo solo corrí de espaldas mirándolo a el pero al momento de doblar la esquina siento un gran golpe y zas segundos después estaba en el suelo encima de una persona precisamente encima de una muchacha._

 _Abrí mis ojos y observe un par de ojos color esmeralda que tengo que decir que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento, me sentía como en el cielo._

 _Pasaron unos segundos en que me mantuve con la mirada fija en la de ella._

 _Hasta que me di cuenta que la muchacha comenzaba a sonrojar así que moví mi cabeza para todos lados, para poder reaccionar y volver a la tierra._

 _Justo también en ese momento escucho que dicen:_

 _Hey primo estas bien._

 _Rápidamente me levante y como un hombre con buenos modales (para no decir galán) estire mi mano hacia ella para ofrecerle ayuda y así poder levantarla del suelo._

 _Pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella la ignoro por completa y se paro sola._

 _¿Pudiste haber tenido mas cuidado?_

 _Escuche que dijeron a mis espaldas._

 _Yo lo - dije dándome vuelta para ver quien era la persona que me estaba hablando… siento (moví mi cabeza) no la vi._

 _Es obvio que no lo hizo joven - volvió a decir la muchacha con tez blanca y mirada azulada._

 _Bueno a cualquiera le puede pasar - dice mi primo interviniendo a mi favor, aparte no es para tanto señorita Daidouji._

 _Como que no es para tanto - dijo ella en tono serio._

 _Si - asiente con la cabeza Eriol, esta exagerando._

 _Claro es obvio que le toma tan poco el peso a las cosas (mirándolo de pies a cabeza) usted y sus compañías dan mucho que decir Hiragizawa._

 _Yo no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, esa muchacha discutiendo con mi primo y la joven con quien yo había chocado se encontraba en el suelo recogiendo unos papales que estaban regados por el piso._

 _Me agache por inercia para poder ayudarla y también para pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido._

 _Ella me miro diciendo: No se preocupe (sonrió) lo importante es que los dos estamos bien._

 _Esa sonrisa me dejo cautivado por unos segundos, abrí mi boca y trague un poco de saliva, creo que era mi día de suerte ya que los ángeles se estaban cayendo del cielo._

 _La muchacha me miro y con su mano derecha toco la mía, sentí una electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en un instante… Al parecer ella también la sintió ya que saco su mano de la mía automáticamente._

 _¿Se encuentra bien? - me dice._

 _Si - dije moviendo la cabeza, claro._

 _El ángel volvió a sonreír y volví a sentirme en las nubes, tranquilo Shaoran - me dije a mi mismo mientras que la muchacha comenzaba a pararse._

 _Yo también me pare con uno de los papeles en mis manos, lo mire y note que habían dibujos en el ¿Flores?_

 _Gracias por su ayuda - me dice estirando su mano para recibir el papel._

 _¿Usted los hace? - le pregunte._

 _Me puede llamar Sakura (movió su cabeza) no es necesaria tanta formalidad._

 _Bueno Sakura ¿Tú los dibujas?_

 _Si - dice sonrojándose un poco, bueno es uno de mis pasatiempos._

 _Que hermoso pasatiempo - dije con cara de bobo me imagino como me debo a ver visto en ese momento._

 _Gracias por su cumplido joven eh - dijo de nuevo._

 _Perdón - le dije pasándole la hoja, mi nombre es Shaoran (sonreí) Shaoran Li._

 _Mucho gusto Shaoran._

 _Que bien se escuchaba mi nombre proviniendo de esos labios._

 _Bueno ya es hora de irme - dice mirándome._

 _¿Irse? - pregunte, ¿Pero por que?_

 _¿Por qué? (ríe) acaso no se a dado cuenta que estamos en el medio de una guerra aquí._

 _Al decir eso me fije que Sakura miraba hacia el lado derecho, miraba a donde estaba mi primo con esa muchacha discutiendo todavía._

 _Lo que pasa es que no quiere admitir que los seres humanos - decía Eriol seriamente mirando a la muchacha, también cometemos errores y nos equivocamos._

 _No claro que no - dice cruzándose de brazos, por que son errores que se pueden evitar Hiragizawa._

 _Por favor Daidouji (mueve su cabeza) ¿A que quiere llegar?_

 _A nada con usted (mirándolo) por supuesto._

 _Entonces dejemos esta discusión hasta aquí - dice Eriol._

 _Por qué lo dice usted no lo creo._

 _Era primera vez que veía a mi primo enojado, de verdad era primera vez que veía que alguien lo sacaba de sus casillas._

 _Mi acompañante camino hacia la muchacha y algo le dijo, no pude escuchar pero después de eso las dos comienzan a caminar, sin antes obviamente que la muchacha le digiera a Eriol: Esto no se queda así._

 _Pues claro que no - dice mi primo mirándola._

 _Me acerque a el mirándolo poco a poco, sin decir nada._

 _Esta mujer por Dios me saca de quicio - dijo suspirando._

 _¿Pero que pasa? - dije moviendo la cabeza, yo no entiendo nada._

 _Y es mejor que no lo hagas - me dice el mirándome, mujeres no hay que entenderlas (sonríe) solo hay que quererlas._

 _Al decir eso comienza a caminar ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

 ** _Volviendo a la realidad…_**

 _Me encontraba en el parque todavía, no podía dejar de mirar hacia el frente de mi, hacia donde estaba Sakura Kinomoto._

 _Se veía tan bella, su cabello estaba mucho más largo, más de lo que recordaba._

 _Me sentí nervioso ¿Pero por que? Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y millones de recuerdos invadieron mi mente, en todos estaba ella sonriendo, cantando, bailando y dibujando._

 _No puedo creer que me este sucediendo esto - me dije moviendo la cabeza, Eriol tenia razón aun no me puedo olvidar de ella._

 _Note que Sakura miraba su reloj, no creo que - me dije mirando el mío también, las 5 - susurre._

 _¿Puede ser que ella sea la persona que estoy esperando? - pensé._

 _La única manera de saberlo es averiguándolo, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando escucho que dicen: Joven Li…_

 _Me di vuelta y encontré a una muchacha parada al frente de mí._

 _¿Shaoran Li? - volvió a decir._

 _Solo asentí con mi cabeza y me di cuenta que la joven tenia un broche muy bonito en la parte superior izquierda de su vestido._

 _Mi nombre es Akame Chén y soy la persona que esta esperando._

 _Tengo que reconocer que me asombraron un poco sus palabras, eso quería decir que Sakura no era mi cita, me di vuelta rápidamente pero ya era muy tarde, la muchacha de mirada esmeralda ya no estaba ahí._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salimos de mi departamento en dirección al vehículo de mi amiga._

 _Yo quería ir en taxi pero ella insistió y me llevo por su propia cuenta._

 _No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Tomoyo sobre Shaoran Li, es verdad que había existido ese joven ¿Pero por que razón lo había olvidado? Desde lo que sucedió con mis Padres perdí la noción del tiempo, fue justo en mi último año de Preparatoria cuando tuvieron ese fatal accidente._

 _Fue a mediado del ultimo semestre, entre en una pequeña depresión por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese tiempo así que deje de asistir a las clases y lo bueno es que como tenia un promedio ejemplar, la Preparatoria opto con que solo diera los exámenes que me faltaban atraves de correos electrónico._

 _En ese tiempo yo no quería ver a nadie, es mas no quería hacer nada y solo me encerré en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, tratando de no asumir lo que ya era inevitable, el maldito accidente._

 _Al recordar todo esto sentí una gran pena que invadió mi corazón, por mis Padres (aunque eso ya estaba superado) y por el también._

 _El era una gran persona, realmente me sentía feliz con su compañía, me sentía realmente yo y no es que tenga una doble personalidad es solo que nunca me había mostrado con las demás personas "aparte de mi mejor amiga" como soy en verdad._

 _Recuerdo que unos años después me encontré con su primo Eriol en la universidad y le pregunte por Shaoran, el me comento que ya no se encontraba en Japón por que había vuelto a su hogar en China._

 _Con Shaoran teníamos una amistad muy grande, pura y sincera y ahora me siento muy mal por que haya terminado así._

 _Mire hacia mi costado y observe que ya habíamos llegado al parque Ueno._

 _Bueno Saku llegamos - escuche que me dicen._

 _Gire mi cabeza para mirarla._

 _¿Sucede algo? - me pregunta ella._

 _Siempre tan observadora mi mejor amiga._

 _De verdad crees que es buena idea asistir - le dije._

 _¿Segura que solo es por lo de la cita?_

 _Segundo punto a favor de mi mejor amiga… Nuestra platica me trajo recuerdos (sonreí) eso es todo - conteste._

 _Amiga lo lamento - dijo mirando, de verdad lo siento._

 _No te preocupes - respondí._

 _Pasaron un par de minutos y salí del vehículo._

 _¿Querida llevas todo lo necesario? - pregunto Tomoyo saliendo también._

 _Si - asentí con la cabeza y luego abrí mi cartera, llevo el gas pimienta y la maquina paralizadora._

 _Que bien Sakurita así me sentiré más segura._

 _Nos vemos después - le dije sonriendo._

 _Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del Parque Ueno, se veía realmente encantador ya que estaba lleno de vida, habían niños corriendo por los alrededores, las parejas caminaban de la mano sonriendo, los pajaritos cantaban, la verdad es que hasta el día era hermoso, ni siquiera se notaba que era invierno._

 _Iba llegando al centro del Parque cuando se me acerca un oso de felpa gigante y me regala un globo, yo asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí agradeciendo el gesto._

 _Era un globo de color verde… verde - retumbo en mi cabeza ya que era el color preferido de Shaoran Li._

 _No puedo creerlo después de la platica que tuve con mi mejor amiga comencé a pensar en el y todos los recuerdos me han invadido la cabeza desde entonces._

 _Di pasos por inercia, aun llevaba el globo en mi mano derecha fue justo cuando escuche un llanto y reaccione._

 _Un niño se había caído en el suelo, estaba al frente de mí, me agache preguntándole si se encontraba bien pero el solo me miro y siguió llorando._

 _Pobrecito - me dije y estirando mi mano derecha le dije al niño… Te regalo este globo siempre y cuando dejes de llorar._

 _En ese instante el niño dejo de llorar y recibió feliz el globo que me habían obsequiado, a los segundos el niño se fue y yo camine hacia una de las bancas que habían ahí._

 _Mire mi reloj, ya iban hacer las cinco de la tarde suspire y colocando mis manos en mis piernas seguí pensando en el… ¿Qué habrá sido de Shaoran? Ya han pasado bastantes años y de verdad me gustaría saber como esta, que ha sido de su vida._

 _De pronto observo que alguien se coloca al frente de mí, poco a poco subí mi vista hacia esa persona._

 _Un joven que me estaba sonriendo: ¿Señorita Kinomoto? - pregunto, Sakura Kinomoto - volvió a decir._

 _Yo asentí con mi cabeza._

 _Mucho gusto - me dijo sonriendo, mi nombre es Tsuyoshi Yama._

 _Me pare lentamente para quedar al frente de el y una vez que lo estaba le pregunte: ¿Usted debe ser mi cita?_

 _Así es - dijo sonriendo._

 _Tengo que reconocer que era un joven muy apuesto, tenia unos ojos azules que brillaban mucho con el sol._

 _Lamento el retraso pero - comenzó a decir, no tenia donde estacionarme._

 _No se preocupe joven Yama - le dije sonriendo, recién dieron las 5._

 _El se quedo callado al escuchar mis palabras, no se por que lo hacia, así que solo le pregunte: ¿Dije algo malo?_

 _No lo siento - contesto el moviendo su cabeza ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que su sonrisa parece de un ángel?_

 _Esas palabras nuevamente me hicieron recordar a Shaoran ya que el siempre me lo decía "Tu sonrisa es idéntica a la de un ángel"_

 _El joven Yama me seguía mirando y poco a poco comencé a ruborizarme… Gracias - le dije._

 _No hay de que - me dijo volviendo a sonreír, si quiere podemos dar un paseo (mirando a su alrededor) para así charlar un poco y conocernos mejor._

 _Claro - le conteste._

 _Comenzó a dar un par de pasos, yo iba hacer lo mismo pero algo en mi interior me decía que no lo hiciera, que debía mirar hacia atrás, raro ¿No? Tenía la sensación de que era observada en ese momento así que lentamente me di vuelta para mirar pero nada, solo habían parejas y más parejas._

 _¿Nos vamos señorita Kinomoto?_

 _Me puedes decir Sakura - le dije mirándolo._

 _Esta bien - asintiendo con la cabeza, si tu haces lo mismo Sakura._

 _Claro - conteste caminando hacia el -Tsuyoshi._

 _Al paso de unos minutos caminamos por los alrededores del parque, Tsuyoshi me hablaba de su vida, que tenia un pequeño bufet de abogados, que le gustaba su trabajo y que era muy feliz por ayudar a los demás._

 _Eso es lo que me pasaba a mi, amo mi trabajo y también soy muy feliz con el._

 _¿Entonces tenemos bastantes cosas en común? - me dice._

 _Si - dije moviendo mi cabeza, eso veo._

 _¿Y hace mucho tiempo que no tienes novio?_

 _Si - volví a decir._

 _Perdón la pregunta - me dice en tono de curiosidad, ¿Y por que no?_

 _Por que… comencé a decir._

 _Era verdad ¿Por qué no lo tenia? Siempre me refugie en mis sueños, en tratar de alcanzarlos y cumplirlos, no había tenido tiempo para nada mas o mejor dicho no existía nada mas que me importara en esos momentos pero ahora era distinto había logrado todo lo que me había propuesto ¿Entonces por que no había pensado en eso?_

 _A lo mejor Tomoyo tenía razón y tengo miedo a enamorarme, abrir mi corazón a alguien... de nuevo._

 _Perdóname Sakura si te incomode._

 _No - conteste moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, la verdad Tsuyoshi es que nunca he tenido novio._

 _¿Estas hablando en serio? - dice un tanto asombrado._

 _Si - asentí con la cabeza, en la Preparatoria existió alguien que me intereso pero (me quede callada)_

 _Pero que - decía el._

 _Pero nunca concretamos nada - le dije mirando hacia el frente, pasaron muchas cosas que ahora no quisiera recordar._

 _Lamento ser tan curioso - me dice tomándome las manos, Sakura._

 _Subí mi vista hacia la del y sonriendo le conteste: No te preocupes pero y tu que me cuentas._

 _Yo - me dice sonriendo._

 _¿Te haz enamorado alguna vez Tsuyoshi?_

 _El saco sus manos de las mías y me contesto: No (movió su cabeza) nunca me he enamorado pero si te reconozco que he tenido alguna relación con una que otra muchacha aunque nunca llegue a concretar nada._

 _Al decir eso el solo rió, tengo que decir si que me asombro esa reacción._

 _Pero pienso positivo - volvió a decir, se que ya llegara el día y encontrare a la persona indicada para mi._

 _Con ese entusiasmo créeme que la encontraras - le conteste sonriendo._

 _Gracias - me dice el._

 _¿Gracias? - pregunte, ¿Pero porque?_

 _Por darme alguna esperanza._

 _Tsuyoshi yo - dije rápidamente creo que sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro._

 _Lo mire sin decir nada por unos segundos hasta que el se coloca a reír._

 _Te pusiste tan blanca - decía el, como un papel._

 _Es que yo - empecé a decir moviendo mis manos._

 _Solo bromeaba - vuelve a decir, se que nos estamos conociendo recién y…_

 _Yo solté un gran suspiro de alivio mientras me apoyaba en la baranda que tenia al frente de mi, baje mi vista y me di cuenta que era el estacionamiento del Parque justo en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se movía muy rápido al ver una pareja parar al frente de un vehículo, a ese muchacho yo lo conocía, si era el… Shaoran Li acompañado de una mujer._

 _Me quede quieta sin saber que hacer, cerré y abrí un par de veces mis ojos para saber si lo que veían era real o solo era un producto de mi imaginación cuando siento que me mueven, gire mi cabeza hacia mi lado derecho y vi a Tsuyoshi que me miraba de una manera extraña._

 _¿Estas bien? - me pregunta un tanto preocupado lo sentí en el tono de voz que utilizo._

 _Yo si - dije tratando de sonreír._

 _Aun sigues pálida - me dice sonriendo, pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma._

 _Al decir eso lo recordé, volví a mirar hacia abajo pero ya no había nadie ¿Habrá sido mi mente que me estaba jugando una mala pasada? Claro que mas podría ser, lo he estado pensando todo el día era lógico que ahora estuviera viéndolo en todas partes pero si no lo era yo… mire a mi acompañante que aun me veía preocupado._

 _No te preocupes por mi - dije tratando de sonreír, esta todo bien._

 _Bueno entonces si es así - dice mostrándome el brazo, nos vamos._

 _Yo tome de su brazo y pregunte ¿A dónde me llevas ahora?_

 _Eso es una sorpresa - me contesto sonriendo, solo puedo decir que hoy será la mejor noche de tu vida._

 _Yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras comenzamos a caminar… trataba de imaginarme a donde me llevaría Tsuyoshi pero lamentablemente mis pensamientos me traicionaban ya que no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, no dejaba de pensar en ese muchacho de mirada ámbar._


End file.
